


The Red Dress

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Knife Play, Rough Sex, reyes is a shady bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Sara finds a dress on Aya that she cannot resist. Reyes had been giving her shit for some time about her choice of attire for Sloane's party and this could be exactly what she needs to shut him up.Ship: Reyes Vidal/Sara Ryder, ReyderFandom: Mass Effect: AndromedaFor the Kink: Knife Play





	The Red Dress

Sara held up the slip of red fabric admiring the cut of the dress and the way it slid like water through her fingers. It reminded her of silk but smoother, more buttery and not quite as shiny. She knew it couldn't be silk, it was an Angaran material and she was certain that she'd never seen the tale-tale signs of the worm's existence on any Angara homeworld. Yet, finding something so familiar in a place so foreign, made her want the dress even more. She knew it was silly to purchase something so extravagant. She really only had one use for the outfit and she didn’t see herself using it more than once. However, the temptation was too great and she was able to convince herself and Jaal that this was a purchase she needed to make. 

“It is a fine material and the cutouts will show off your muscular form,” Jaal said when she tried to get the Angara to talk her out of buying it. 

He was right. One shoulder of the dress held the fabric in place, while the other was simply there for aesthetic reasons, hanging loosely from the other shoulder. There was a band of fabric to cover her breasts and a loose, drapey skirt but in the middle, there was a diamond cutout that started at the navel and wrapped around to her spine. It was unlike anything she’d seen the Angara women wear but to be fair, her only experiences with the people had been during combat or with the Resistance. There was never much time for play or any events that she would have noticed these garments being worn. 

She had the merchant wrap up her choice, not wanting the others to see what she had purchased and made her way back to the Tempest. 

************************************

Reyes sat at her desk in her cabin on the Tempest. She had asked him aboard to show off the dress she’d purchased, but he couldn’t seem to take his mind off of the current events befalling Kadara. Sloane was gone and that upset the balance of power in Kadara Port. Keema was doing an excellent job as his front but he still maintained his role of power from the shadows and Keema’s problems were his problems. 

Staring at the computer screen, he had queued up the latest intel on the Outcast's movements. He flicked the knife in his hand open and shut in a repetitive rhythm. The look of concentration on his face was quite adorable, Sara admitted to herself but she was eager to show off her purchase. 

Walking up behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. She knew he wouldn’t care if she saw the intel that had been forwarded to him. They were in this together after all. She peered over at the screen, placing her chin on the top of his head but quickly became uninterested in the information, as it seemed to be nothing of real import. She knew he still needed to keep an eye on certain members of the organization but did he really need to know that this person left the planet, or that person was holed up with the potheads she’d attempted to assist? 

Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair. He hated having it mussed but she really just wanted his attention. It wasn’t like she could flit back to Kadara whenever her whims suggested she should and Reyes’ presence was needed here. She had thought about asking him to join her crew many times. If he was prepared to work from the shadows, did Keema really need him on the planet twenty-four-seven? 

He turned to her then but his eyes were hard and his lips stiff. “Give me a moment, Sara. I need to make sure all is good in our Port before we get around to having our fun.” He flicked the knife in his hand again, this time giving it a bit of a twirl and she was tempted to take it from him and stab him with it. She wouldn’t, of course, but she’d been so eager to see him that his nonchalance to her presence was growing more and more irritating by the second. 

Finally, she left him alone, deciding that if he was going to ignore her, she’d put the dress on without explaining what she was doing or why. For months he had made fun of the fact that she’d shown up to a party in her “uniform”. He, apparently, had been hoping she’d put on her best attire and give him a bit more of a distraction than just her presence. This was to be her answer to that. 

The paper rattled and as she tore it open, even the ripping sounds didn’t turn Reyes’ head. She rolled her eyes hard. This was supposed to be their rendezvous, their little moment away from all of the politics and the chaos that surrounded their day-to-day life. She slipped her jacket off and then her scarf. She made a neat pile of her clothing on the bed, not wanting to wrinkle any of it, as she would have to put it back on once Reyes left. Then, she unfolded the ruby fabric, admiring it for the second time. 

She slipped into the dress, smoothing out the wrinkles and making sure the cutout fell in just the right place. There was even a slit up the side of the skirt that she hadn’t noticed before and it gave the dress just a little extra sex appeal. As she walked, the length of her calf and thigh were exposed for a moment and then disappeared just as quickly. 

Sara pulled the band that held her hair up, letting her long, wavy strands fall over her shoulders and she applied a little lipstick to finish off the look. Even she had to admit that she looked quite sexy. Back on Earth, there was no way she would be caught dead in something so revealing, it just wasn’t her. But, back on Earth, there had been no one who had caught her attention the way Reyes had and he was sexy without even trying. She wanted him to think the same of her. 

Reyes continued to flick the knife in his hand. It was a nervous habit he had developed over the last few months. He felt the need to always be armed. And he also found that it was an intimidating gesture that unnerved his foes. The intel that he had received wasn’t all that important but he skimmed the messages for some tale-tale sign of code, some little nuance in the words that spoke more than what was written. 

It had been this way for so long, hiding what he could from Sloane’s eyes, needing to be stealthy in all communication, all correspondence. Even his letters to Sara were vague, not saying any more than was necessary. He hated doing that to her, but it was his way. He no longer knew how to be anything other than the Charlatan. 

Sara’s fingers slid into his hair again and this time he allowed it. He knew that he should be focusing on her, especially since she’d cleared out the ship with a mandatory order of shore leave. Suvi and Kallo were the only remaining members of the crew aboard and they wouldn’t be troubling the couple. Kallo would remain on deck and Suvi had plenty of scientific research to go over in the lab. Everyone else was enjoying all Tartarus had to offer, free of charge. 

She spun the seat around, deducing that he was finished with what he had been working on so intently and his mouth fell open in surprise. Sara stood before him in one of the sexiest dresses he’d ever seen, or perhaps it was the person inside of the dress. He had been giving her a lot of shit for showing up to the party in her regular attire but never did he expect her to actually go and purchase something to appease his desire to see her out of her Alliance gear. That alone added to the appeal. 

She had done this for him. She had spent a lavish amount of money just to see desire flood his eyes. It wasn’t necessary, of course, but he loved that she was always surprising him. He still couldn’t believe someone would go to this trouble for him, that they would think of him in such a way. 

Nervously, he flicked the knife, twirling it in his fingers as he awaited an explanation. Even now, he didn’t want to be presumptuous with the Pathfinder. He’d always been respectful, letting her come to him and he didn’t want to rip the dress off of her if this was for an event he was unaware of. 

“Well,” She asked, skimming her hands along the smooth material. 

He lifted a finger, spinning it to indicate that he wanted to see the rest of the dress. 

She complied and spun in a slow circle. Then she walked to the bed and back giving him a glimpse of the slit that rose to her thigh. Reyes bit his lip to contain the growl that so desperately wanted to escape. She didn’t know how sexy she was. He could watch her walk all day in her uniform but seeing her sashay, watching the dress conform and release her curves had him growing harder than any time she’d bent over in front of him or when she’d caressed his arms so tenderly on the roof overlooking the city. 

Again, he flicked the knife and had a sudden and undeniable desire to use the knife to tear the dress from her body. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew the dress had to cost more than she made in a month but when she bent over, placing her hands on his thighs and leaning in for a kiss, he flicked open the knife once more and slid it up between her breasts. He was careful to ensure the blunt edge faced her body, while the sharpened blade nicked the beautiful fabric. 

Sara’s gaze dropped to the knife pressed against her breastbone and her breath hitched. Reyes was a dangerous man and that was part of the thrill of being with him but this was the first time he’d brought that side of himself into their bedroom play. Her body and mind warred with one another. Her nipples pearled as a shiver ran through her body but her mind told her this was not what she wanted. They had been rough before but this was different. 

“Sara, do you trust me,” Reyes asked and when she looked into his eyes, she saw his desire but there was something new. He wanted to see if she would allow him to do this, to have complete control of the situation. 

Did she trust him not to hurt her? Of course. But was he planning on turning the blade on her skin? She didn’t know if that was something she wanted. But knowing there was slight danger involved did make her skin tingle in anticipation. So, she nodded but took a step back, letting the knife slide out of the band it was wedged in. 

Reyes stood and Sara was happy to see that the dress had the desired effect. He approached her again, wielding the knife and brought the tip to her chin, lifting it to bring her lips closer to his. He did not press hard enough to nick her skin, only using the blade to move her into the position he wanted her in and she complied before there was enough pressure to do any damage. 

He took her mouth hard, his tongue delving in without the usual questioning flick along her lips. She opened for him, allowing him to take control of whatever he desired. 

He pulled away with a smirk. Then, he slid the knife under the strap that held her dress in place. Turning the blade, he lifted the fabric away from her skin and tilted it just enough that the pressure allowed him to cut away the strap. Bending to the skin he’d exposed, he kissed the top of her shoulder, almost as if apologizing to the area for him ridding it of the buttery material. 

He then brought the knife back to its original place between her breasts, mimicking his earlier movements. He lifted the knife and the fabric tore under the pressure. The sound was titillating as the blunt edge pushed into her skin and Reyes remained careful to not let the tip knick her. It was never something Sara would have considered to be erotic but watching Reyes’ concentration, the way his arms and fingers moved to ensure that even in this moment she wasn’t being harmed made gooseflesh pop up over her skin. 

Reyes brought the knife up the final inch and Sara’s breasts bounced upon their release. He couldn’t believe that she had let him use his knife in such a way and he also couldn’t believe that she had let him shred the dress she had spent so much money on. It confirmed that she had indeed bought the dress specifically for him and if this was what he wanted to do to it, she didn’t care. 

With her breasts exposed, he ran the blunt edge over her nipples and made slow circles over her breasts before discarding the knife altogether and lifting the beautiful orbs in his hands, bringing them to his face and rubbing their smooth flesh over his cheeks and lips. Taking one of her nipples, he sucked the tender flesh between his teeth biting gently. 

Sara inhaled deeply through her teeth as Reyes sucked her nipples and squeezed her breasts but she was growing tired of the foreplay. She pulled Reyes to the edge of her plush bed. She still wanted him to keep his control but she also needed to assert that she was ready for him. She needed him inside of her. She needed to be with him in a real and desperate way. Their constant separation weighed on her and she wanted nothing more than to be with him, beside him, simply near him with his body on hers. 

Reyes pushed her down onto the bed and Sara laughed as she bounced. Her skirt fell open to reveal that she hadn’t bothered putting on any underwear with the dress. Losing his patience as well, he stripped off his clothes and fell on top of her. 

Entering her was a sweet and welcome relief. He never realized how much he needed her, craved her until moments like these where she allowed him to be himself without judgment.


End file.
